


it really is a kind of diplomacy

by cathedralvelvet



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Free Use, LGD, Orientation Play, Random Men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralvelvet/pseuds/cathedralvelvet
Summary: Lissa finds out that Maribelle's diplomatic trip to Valm will fall during a New Year's festival, during which a free use policy is in place on the streets.  Lissa is so worried for Maribelle's sake that she follows her to Valm incognito, only to discover that the justification for the trip was a complete fabrication, and her girlfriend only came there for Valmese dick.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963195
Kudos: 21





	it really is a kind of diplomacy

In retrospect, the conversation was honestly kind of funny to remember, in a dark way. Her mindset had been so different then, as had been her relationship with Maribelle, her girlfriend at the time. She had been operating on different information then...everything had been different. She had been a different person.    
  
"Maribelle, um," Lissa started, uncomfortable for once in Maribelle's presence. It wasn't because of Maribelle herself, of course. Lissa always felt safe around the woman she had grown up as friends with, the woman she had become something more with during the wars against Plegia and Valm. Maribelle had kept her safe, and Lissa had, of course, done the same.    
  
No, Lissa had other reasons to not quite feel...right, broaching the topic at hand with Maribelle. Maribelle, who looked over her shoulder from the letter she was writing at her desk. “Lissa, dear?”   
  
"It's about...the trip you said you were going to take soon. To Valm? The diplomatic mission?"   
  
"Ah, yes," Maribelle said, her expression and tone taking on a bit of obvious excitement. Which was normal for her. Totally natural. Her Maribelle was always excited to get chances to travel, and to put her skills as a noblewoman to use bettering relations between Ylisse and other countries. There was nothing strange in it. "Was there anything you wanted me to pick up for you while my group is there? I've heard interesting things about some of the new staves that have come out of their capitol in the last year..."   
  
"Er, that's not exactly it," Lissa said, wringing her hands together with a degree of nervousness that was anything but typical or normal for her. "Um...do you know...what they're going to be celebrating there, when you show up?"   
  
The terrible thing, in the moment, was the way Lissa could see understanding dawn in Maribelle's eyes. It was funny in retrospect, but at the time..."Ah. Their calendar...operates off sync from our own, of course. Their New Year celebrations?"   
  
"Y-yeah," Lissa got out. "Um, I've heard...things? Things. About...some of their cultural...ideas. About how to do things that time of year --"   
  
Maribelle let out a laugh, and Lissa flushed. Darn it, usually it was her who got to have fun while Maribelle took things way too seriously! Switching roles wasn't fair...or, well, it totally was, but Lissa wasn't enjoying it much regardless. "Lissa, don't worry. I won't be alone, and I asked ahead. They aren't going to...to assault a foreign diplomat without warning or invitation. I'll be fine," she said primly, meeting Lissa's eyes with perfect calmness.    
  
Lissa had to relax at that. Besides, Maribelle was right. She was a diplomat, after all. And it wasn't as though she was going to encourage that sort of behavior -- the sort of shockingly lewd behavior that she had read about in descriptions of the Valmese New Year's festival. A time when all women were fair game, when any behavior, no matter how libidinous or vile, was perfectly acceptable to carry out on the streets in broad daylight. Couplings and trysts, with most carriage lines simply avoiding certain streets in acknowledgment that they would be more or less impassable for the duration of the holiday...   
  
But Maribelle would be fine. She could take care of herself -- Lissa thought, not knowing what was to come. And besides, no one could make her girlfriend do anything that she didn't want to do.    
  
O O O   
  
Lissa had believed all that, but that hadn't stopped her heart from racing every time Maribelle's upcoming trip came to mind over the coming weeks, until finally, Lissa had felt so antsy and desperate that at the very last second, she had chartered her own private ship to Valm. It had cost more of her savings from the stipend she got as a princess than she was really comfortable thinking about, and she had known even as she had stepped on the boat that it was a betrayal of Maribelle's trust, but the twintailed healer had done it all anyway.    
  
She couldn't have said, back then, exactly what it was about the situation was driving her so far off her usual tack, but the fact remained that she was off course and desperate to correct herself. And the only way she was going to be able to feel calm again -- the only way she wouldn't be horribly worried for the entire week Maribelle would be spending abroad -- was to follow along herself, incognito. It had meant ditching her elaborate dress for something a little more form-fitting -- to fit beneath an anonymous robe, of course -- and letting her hair down, which was definitely unusual for her. But when she stepped off the boat, barely an hour prior to the start of the New Year's festival, she was just one more traveler, her features hidden beneath a hood.    
  
It took a quick bit of spellwork and a lot of walking, but it didn't take Lissa long to find Maribelle -- and it wasn't hard to spot her girlfriend, either. In fact, she was even more striking than usual, the other blonde wearing a shockingly pink robe that hid everything but Maribelle's head. Lissa could barely tell that Maribelle was, unusually for her, wearing heels as well, but only from the clicking of them against the rough-hewn stone of the Valmese streets.    
  
Lissa bit her lip and stressed for the few minutes that remained before the festival proper would swing into gear. She didn't want to be out here when it happened, and right after Lissa had found Maribelle, the other Ylissean diplomats -- all women -- that Lissa had been able to recognize had filtered off into the streets, all venturing out into the crowd on their own. Maribelle was all alone, for all the other blonde knew...so why was she just standing there?    
  
Lissa was about to flip her hood back and say something -- anything -- maybe even drag her girlfriend into the nearest hotel -- when she heard the striking of a gong in the distance.    
  
She let her gaze flick away from Maribelle for an instant, and immediately flushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes at the sight of a man grabbing the nearest woman by the hair, swinging her around to slam against a nearby wall, and hiking her skirt up and his pants down to stuff his already-erect cock into her from behind. Lissa let out an "Eep!" of shock, a sound that might have betrayed her presence if not for the way the streets were suddenly thick with the sounds of, of, o-of...what was happening.    
  
Lissa saw women lifting their skirts, outright daring the nearest men to take them right then and there, and universally, the men closest to them took the harlots up on their offers. She saw a woman in her forties, who had seemed almost motherly as she had run a nearby shop stall, calling out unintelligibly, but with obvious pleasure, in Valmese as a pair of men less than half her age took her together, her milk-pale thighs wrapping around one's waist as the other fucked her in the ass.    
  
Lissa had been even gladder than before for the hood she was wearing, for she knew that her expression had to be as utterly mortified as she was feeling. This was even lewder than she had dared to imagine in the privacy of her thoughts back home. She didn't know how any of the women here could possibly be acting this way, could possibly be doing any of this without being too embarrassed to breathe. She didn't want to see any more, didn't want her heart to beat any faster or else it would tear its way right out of her chest.   
  
She remembered, suddenly, why she was here. Maribelle. She had to get her girlfriend out o here, had to save maribelle before it was too late. She turned to face where maribelle had been standing before --   
  
An froze, the breath knocked right out of her by what she saw.    
  
Even in the middle of the crowded, noisy orgy taking place in th street around them, Lissa still thought she could hear a slow, steady intake of breath, and then a slow exhale, before Maribelle raised her hands to the top of her robe and --   
  
\-- lifted it off her bare shoulders, letting it cascade down to the ground around her, kicking up a bit of dust as it pooled around her bare ankles.   
  
Bare shoulders, bare ankles, bare skin -- bare skin -- b-bare, everything was bare, her girlfriend was nude, Lissa's, Maribelle's skin was utterly bared to the elements in the middle of an orgy, she was completely naked, she hadn't been wearing a stitch --   
  
Lissa couldn't think straight, couldn't keep her mind from skipping desperately at what was happening, but even so, she managed to understand the words that came out of Maribelle's mouth a moment later. "You...You Valmese studs can have the same old t-twat as always, but there's an eager foreign cunt right here if you can muster the courage!" She sounded unsteady, she sounded as nervous as Lissa would have felt even thinking of saying anything that brazen or silly, but the most important thing was that Maribelle -- her Maribelle -- had said it all, said every word while reaching down with one hand to spread her pussy lips with two fingers.    
  
Lissa thought she was going to have a heart attack just at the sight of Maribelle like that in the middle of all this, but that feeling was nothing compared to what hit her when she saw a man walk right up to Maribelle almost as soon as the other woman was done speaking. He opened his mouth, and said something in Valmese, then reached forward to, to...Lissa saw red, but at the same time felt a spike of heat that she couldn't explain, as the man seized both of Maribelle's breasts in his bulky hands. His callused, graceless, masculine hands.    
  
"I didn't understand a word of that, but I still think we understand each other perfectly well in all the ways that matter," Maribelle said, breathless and eager. Lissa had heard her like that before -- a few times -- when they were particularly thirsty for each other after a battle, when -- but those memories were dashed against the stone face of reality when Maribelle reached out with a pale hand to wrap it around the Valmese man's cock.    
  
Maribelle, Maribelle was jerking a man off,s he was actively helping him reach climax, she was letting out little moans as sthe man squeezed her breasts and played with her nipples with both of his thumbs, and when he leaned down to kiss her, Maribelle sank into it, her hand only working faster at his cock as he practically slurped at her lips, showing an utter lack of skill or understanding, just ravishing her mouth, like, like, like a, like a man.   
  
Lissa had never imagined Maribelle like this, Maribelle had always seemed to make it clear that she was only interested in women, and particularly in Lissa. She had never imagined Maribelle acting like this, not in a million years, but here Maribelle was, letting out a hot, slutty moan when the man took one hand off her chest to reach down and begin rubbing at her soaked cunt. That was worse -- seeing that Maribelle was wet for this -- seeing her just melt against the man at his touch, watching her use the hand that wasn't jerking him off to instead pull him down harder into the kiss.    
  
Lissa saw the man drop his other hand to one of Maribelle's hips, moved the other hand to grip her opposite leg, and then suddenly he was pulling her up and against him, and Lissa knew in an instant what was about to happen, felt a spike of dread as she watched the man's cock push against Maribelle's all-too-obviously-ready pussy --   
  
And then let out another "Eep" that was drowned out by Maribelle's blissed-out scream as a pair of rough hands seized Lissa by her shoulders, spun her around, and --   
  
The whine that Lissa let out into the kiss the man seized from her -- she hadn't really had the opportunity to see his face, or even catch a glimpse of his build -- was one of sheer, raw shock. This wasn't something that she had been expecting, wasn't something she had warded herself against, though of course she should have. She was a woman out on the streets of one of Valm's busiest port cities, and it was the start of the New Year's festival. She might have been cloaked in a dowdy brown robe, but it had done nothing to hide her curves or conceal the fact that she was a woman. And that meant, to any of the men walking the streets, including this one, that she was fair game.    
  
She should have done more to change that impression. She should have. If she hadn't been so off-balance because of what she had seen from her girlfriend -- had Maribelle come here specifically to take part in all this? Had she done this before? -- she might have managed to push him away, to show by her desperation and fear that she wasn't here to take part in any of this. Even the horniest man here would undoubtedly let her go if she showed that kind of reluctance...right?   
  
But, in all that shock...she didn't. Lissa did try to pull away from the kiss, but it wasn't much of an effort, at least not from his perspective. One of his hands was tight on her neck now, and she couldn't make herself fight the strong grip that he was exerting on her. The other hand was parting her robes, yanking and undoing the various cords keeping it tied shut and exposing Lissa's body. The form-fitting Valmese outfit beneath wasn't anything scandalous -- it was something she could have worn to a party at a noblewoman's house, though perhaps not something she would have worn to court -- but it still did nothing to hide the curves of her body, or the way that her nipples were traitorously hard beneath its fabric. Worse, its skirt was rather short by Ylsisean standards, and Lissa let out a whimper as, with the kiss temporarily broken and her free to look down, she could see streaks of moisture running down both her thighs.    
  
The man said something in his swift but harshly accented native tongue, but Lissa somehow understood exactly what he was saying, from the way he looked her up and down and the smug cast to his expression. "N-no," she said, "Y-you're wrong, i'm not, I'm, hhah, I'm not like this --"    
  
But then she heard a cry of bliss from behind, from a voice that was horribly familiar to her, and was reminded of what she  _was_ like. The woman she really was had come all this way to keep her girlfriend safe. Or because she didn't quite trust her, deep down. Or because the stories she had heard worried her that badly.    
  
The woman she was had gotten cheated on by her slut of a girlfriend, Lissa was forcibly reminded as she heard Maribelle's voice cry out. "Y-yes, fuck, give it to me! Give me that thick Valmese d-dick! It's so much better than what I've had back home! Fuck, f-fuck, fuck me! FUCK ME! F-MMPH, mmnph, mm!"    
  
LIssa didn't want to look over her shoulder. She knew she didn't want to see what was happening. She knew instinctively that it wouldn't help her, wouldn't make her happy, wouldn't fix any of this. That it was a bad idea. But she did it anyway, driven by raw, broken curiosity to see just how far her girlfriend had fallen -- or how low she had apparently been in the first place. She had been bent over a table by one man, her shapely thighs dangling over the edge and her heels only remaining on her feet by virtue of the way they were strapped on. He was slamming into Maribelle, stuffing her would-be lesbian pussy with dick, rawing her across the table with heavy grunts.    
  
On the other side of the table, a man had seized Maribelle by the hair, and was actively fucking her face, his cock pistoning past Maribelle's lips again and again. LIssa could see now that Maribelle had worn thick, hot pink lipstick, and it was clear that she was leaving rings on the man's cock as she sucked eagerly at his steadily thrusting shaft. She had tears running down her face. There wasn't a chance at all that she could see Lissa.    
  
And even with her robe gone, even exposed like this, Lissa was nearly anonymous, she realized. She was wearing a Valmese outfit, and while she was still a perky blonde with the same body type as Maribelle's girlfriend, her hair was down. Little things like that could count for a lot. Somehow, Lissa was absolutely certain that Maribelle wouldn't suspect a thing, even if she looked Lissa's way.    
  
Lissa found herself jerked back forward, forced lto look at the man who had her in his grip. He lifted his hands to her shoulders, then pushed down with great force, more force than Lissa had ever had a lover use against her. She went to her knees.    
  
This wasn't something she had ever thought about, fantasized about, any of it. She wasn't like Maribelle apparently was. But as Maribelle's enthusiastic moans and grunts, muffled as they were by cock, faded into the background scenery, Lissa realized that she didn't need to be a knowing, overt cockslut the way her girlfriend apparently was.    
  
She was on her knees, with a cock in her face, and her heart was beating faster. Nothing else mattered, some rebellious part of Lissa's mind told her. Nothing else mattered at all.    
  
Grateful for the distraction from Maribelle's betrayal, Lissa leaned forward and parted her lips. 


End file.
